History Debate
by Adrenaline
Summary: Are there heirs to the founders of Hogwarts? What if there are, and their family lines have lead them to meet in present day, them not knowing a thing about their ancestors. Would things turn out differently? or would history repeat itself? Warning:this c


  
  


History Debate   
  


Are there heirs to the founders of Hogwarts? You'd think they'd have ended up at Hogwarts by now right? But what if there were a few very unexpected twists in the family lines, and they exist, but they have ended up somewhere completely different? And what if they knew nothing of their history? And what if they met under completely different circumstances? Would history repeat itself? Or would things turn out differently this time?   
  


*-*-*-*-*   
  


Monday morning dawned overcast in New York. Somewhere near the tiny lake ____, a tall brick wall encircled a large property. If someone had by chance happened to look over the wall they would have seen a huge marble mansion surrounded by several much smaller ones. But no one had to look over the wall. For everyone knew about Marquis Academy, a private boarding school for the very small percentage who could afford it. 

The six other buildings surrounding the school were the dormitories, chapel, teachers quarters, gymnasiums, stables and a few larger classrooms for special classes. The lower girl's dormitory was known as Torrance House. The upper girls; Keladyne House. The two boys houses were Brier for the lower grades and Revet for the upper ones. The church was St. Anthony's Chapel.   
  


At 6:58 Revet House stood in gloomy silence. The smooth gray marble walls, black shutters, and thick oak door looked the same as they had when the school had opened 138 years before.   
  


BANG! Something crashed inside the building. A minute later a window on the second floor flew open and a tiny black beeping object flew onto the leaf covered ground. A minute later it was followed by several other things, many of which appeared to be alarm clocks, a few watches, some shoes went, several sheets of paper fluttered down, and only when a duvet fell to the ground was the window slammed shut again.   
  


A window on the first floor was opened slowly and a red head looked out, "Whew. Look at the spread this time boys. Old Sly must have had it in for someone this morning."   
  


The window to the left of him was flung open and another boy looked out at the ground. "I think it must be Ridley. Heard something of a prank he was planning with alarm clocks. "   
  


"That would explain it than," said a third boy as first one than another of the clocks started to ring. A few started to play music from various radio stations.   
  


"Of course," the first boy said rolling his eyes, "he would try something with _alarm clocks_. Does this guy try and get Sly angry at him?" 

"Rock and roll!" someone yelled from the third floor.   
  


A few more windows were opened for curiosities sake and a dull murmuring of voices mixed in with the music and rings of the clocks. They got louder and louder until a tall balding man rushed over from Brier house. He stopped a second and stared at the clocks and duvet cover then shrugged and barreled through the French doors.   
  


"Damn it Eric. Get your ass out of bed now!" He yelled to the first door on his right, slamming a fist on it. "All boys on the first floor report to me this instant!" he roared turning to the rest of the corridor.   
  


Eric's door opened beside him and a young man stepped out in a pair of boxers. The older man put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "My god Eric, put some clothes on."   
  


"But what's going on Mac?"   
  


"Your lack of control in this house is what's going on you idiot. I didn't think that even you could sleep through that infernal racket going on out there. Are you on anything?"   
  


"Uh no Mac."   
  


Mac eyed him suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better . . . "   
  


"Obviously you don't, Mac," said a boy walking slowly towards them.   
  


"Who ... Oh you Jeffrey. What are you doing down here? And what did you mean by that?"   
  


"Nothing, Mac. Just that you don't know any better."   
  


"Wha - ? Never mind. Get back up to your floor. I'll be coming up there to talk with Bob shortly."   
  


"You know, that really won't be necessary. They're all on this floor you know. Eric and Bob and even pot smokin' Jay Jay"   
  


"Pot smoking Jay Jay? Jaques? What in hell's name do you think your talking about Jeffrey? I don't _see_ them around. Do you?"   
  


"No," Jeffrey answered, blinking innocently, "But I did see them down here at about three in the morning."   
  


Something dawned on Mac's face as he rounded on Eric, "What is this kid talking about Mr. Delance?" he demanded, taking a step closer to tower over the pale young man.   
  


"I - I don't know sir. He obviously has something very wrong with him and -"   
  


"Well whose supposed to be the one responsible for what's wrong with him?"   
  


"Bob sir." 

"And where is Bob, Mr. Delance? Can you answer me that? Hmm?"   
  


Slowly Eric pointed towards his own door.   
  


"And is this 'pot smoking Gay Jay' in there as well?"   
  


Eric nodded.   
  


"And what are the three of you doing down here together? Holding little midnight meetings to whisper and giggle and plan pranks to play on the gentlemen in your care? No? Well then what are you all doing down here? You are not supposed to be anywhere near each other. You are supposed to be able to know what is going on with these gentlemen in your care. Such as the infernal racket that happened this morning? Now let's go see what is going on in your room." He brushed past Eric and into the room. Then stopped dead.   
  


From the rippling bed sheets to the groans of ecstasy, it was obvious what had been happening in the bedroom. Mac bit down an ear-splitting howl and marched forward to yank the sheets from the two very naked men. Behind him, Eric gasped, "You guys were supposed to wait for me."   
  


*Click* went the very small camera that had been hidden behind Jeff's back before he ran back upstairs to his room.   
  


*-*-*-*-*   
  


"... anyway we were at this place where they had quarter orders of potatoes. Because even a half order was too much and a full order was just soooo many potatoes ..."   
  


"That dress was so tight. Like head to toe spandex. And was it ever a pain to dance in ..."   
  


"... and this guy was like walking down the street and he's got these two girls with him that look like Bond girl rejects who fell into the Playboy mansion. You know the kind; fur coats, bikinis, big sunglasses ..."   
  


"... she's like 'oh my gad' and I'm all 'I know I can't believe that' ..."   
  


"I can't believe this." someone muttered in between the giggling jokes and witty anecdotes that spread throughout the halls of Keladyne House.   
  


"Uh Anthea? You okay"   
  


"No," the muttering first girl said stoutly, "I think I'm going to throw up."   
  


"Want me to go to the nurse's office with you?" The second speaker, a tall, willowy blonde turned from her mirror to look at one of her four roommates.   
  


"No." 

"Want an Advil?"   
  


"Yes please."   
  


"Here." The readhead tossed a bottle off of the vanity she was seated at.   
  


"Thanks," Athena murmured catching it.   
  


"You gunna stay here?"   
  


"No."   
  


"Maybe you should. Being sick and all. You don't want to barf up breakfast do you?"   
  


"Actually I do Mel. I want to barf up my breakfast all over you. Blech! See? Just like that."   
  


"You are so weird," Mel said setting down her mascara and standing up and walking over to look down at Athena, who was lying spread eagle on her bed, still in her pyjamas. "Meet me at the front stairs."   
  


"All right then. You wait for me."   
  


"That's what I said I'd do," Mel called over her shoulder, walking out of the dormitory room door.   
  


After she was completely out of sight, Anthea pushed herself up off of the bed and sluggishly made her way to her wardrobe. Reaching inside, she grabbed her uniform, then went and kicked the dormitory room door closed.   
  


She held up the standard Marquis Academy uniform in her hands and made a face, then sat on the floor and slowly started to change into the gray pleated skirt, pastel blue blouse, red tie and navy jacket. As she leaned forward to pull up her knee length navy socks, her head started to throb and spin, and she sank heavily against the side of her bed.   
  


A few minutes later, she shook herself firmly and stood, grabbing the side of her bed to pull herself into a standing position. Picking up the Advil bottle, she shook out two and swallowed them one after the other without any water, then put the bottle in her coat pocket.   
  


Running a brush through her long dark brown hair, she grabbed one of Mel's headbands, her book bag, and shoved her feet into electric blue running shoes before leaving the room.   
  


"What took you so long?" Melissa demanded upon Anthea reaching the door.   
  


"I don't know. I was only getting ready, same as every morning. What do you do? Time me to make sure I keep on schedule?"   
  


"Something like that."   
  


"Fine then Melissa. You just keep timing me."   
  


"Your sick," Mel accused flatly, pulling Anthea around to face her. "Look at you. Your pale. Your eyes are all funny. Wait. Your not high are you?"   
  


"No," Anthea snapped pulling her arm away, "I am not high, sick, hungover, or odd in any other way but my usual amount brain damage. I just had a lot of homework and had to stay up late and didn't get enough sleep."   
  


'Well, maybe you should go to bed. I can get the nurse." 

"I'll get sleep tonight, _mother_. Don't worry."   
  


"Well someone's got to around here. You running around and trying to make like your exceedingly brave and superior or something, proving fearless even in the face of death. And don't think that I'll soon forget what's happened to you Anthea _Gryffindor_." 

"Don't call me that," Anthea hissed softly, narrowing her eyes at Melissa. "My name is Athena Vaun and you know it. You also know I've completely severed my father from my life and I never want any mention of him _ever_." She said this all in a deathly low whisper, and Melissa saw a definite sheen of tears in her green eyes before Anthea turned and ran off towards the Main Hall.   
  


Melissa sighed as she watched her friend. Anthea would never admit that her father's imprisonment might not be completely his fault. Frederick Gryffindor had been a wealthy businessman whose company had been accused of cheating customers out of millions of dollars. Found guilty in court he had been sentenced to five years in prison three years ago. Anthea had never gone to see him, and any mention of him would send her into moments such as this one. The only thing to do would be to wait it out.   
  


*-*-*-*-*   
  


At a tiny table in a far corner of the Dining Area, a large book of ancient history covered the entire face of a boy seated by himself. Stephan Ravenclaw pushed his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose, as they kept slipping to the end making it impossible to read.   
  


"Is anyone sitting here?" he glanced up quickly into the glassy green eyes of Anthea Vaun, who had most obviously been crying due to the red blotchiness of her entire face.   
  


"Doesn't look like much does it?" he said motioning to the table around him, "Feel free to sit anywhere you like."   
  


"Thank you," she murmured dropping her book bag into the chair directly across from him, and walked off to get some food.   
  


Setting down his book he stared at the chair across from him. What was she doing here? With him? He glanced towards the table where she usually sat, surrounded by prissy giggly girls and equally stuck up momma's boys. Ah, and there was Melissa Knight, sitting a little apart from them all, looking sadly at Anthea in the breakfast line. They must have had something of a disagreement.   
  


But why him? Besides being the most talked about girl in the school in the school due to her father's unfortunate incident, she was known for her wit, confident boldness, beauty, and her unforgettable wild streak. An interesting girl, but nonetheless, he was sure she wouldn't even know he'd been here for the past five years like the rest of the school.   
  


Slowly she approached the table from the lunch line, carrying a tray with half of a BLT and a glass of orange juice.   
  


"That's all your eating?" he gaped, astonished that anyone could eat that small amount of food for breakfast and survive. Glancing down at his own plate which had contained a full plate of scrambled eggs, four pieces of eggs, three pieces of bacon, fruit salad, and coffee; and back up at hers, he reminded himself to shut his mouth, before she deemed him extremely odd.   
  


She smiled wryly at him as she took a bite of her sandwich, "It's about all I can stomach this morning. I'm only eating cause I figure if I don't throw up from being sick, I'll do it from hunger. And," here she made a face and dropped her sandwich, grabbing her chest, "Now I think I'm getting heartburn. Oh, it's not a good morning."   
  


"Umm, maybe you should get that checked out," he said adjusting his glasses, "It's not healthy you know."   
  


"I - I think I'm okay now." She spoke quietly and picked up her sandwich again. "Really. It happens all the time. So aren't you in my Design Technology class?"   
  


"Uh, yeah." Wow. That had surprised him. So she was different from the rest of them. "Quite a different teacher we have don't we."   
  


"The drama and English department reject!" she declared brightening. "Really, he's quite the little drama ... king? Or queen maybe. I haven't decided yet. But I guess I can say class is always entertaining. He's very creative, that teacher is. So your Steven Raven ... head?   
  


"Stephan. And it's Ravenclaw." he corrected smiling.   
  


"Ah, I knew you were a raven something. It's your black hair. You know, cause ravens are black. And I thought head cause you're the smartest guy we've ever seen here to quote my finite teacher."   
  


He started at her a little harder. Her finite teacher talked about him? But he hadn't taken finite yet. He had no idea he was talked about around the school like that. But then again, he usually didn't pay attention to what was spreading around the school every week.   
  


The bell rang then and he jumped, startled, Anthea giggled then shoved her rest of her BLT into her mouth and swallowed the whole glass of orange juice in three seconds. "Damn I hate getting to breakfast late. I'm Anthea Vaun by the way." She extended her hand and slowly he took it. She was indeed quite different.   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*   
  


A/N All right. That is all my people. I'm kinda thinking a series of about 5-7 parts, possibly with a sequel. Actually this'll probably be kinda a prequel to a much longer part. Please R/R. I live off feedback. I seriously don't even care if you tell me you hated it as long as you tell me what was wrong with it. And if you did like it, you gotta tell me, cause I'm really slow, and if I get no good feedback I'll probably move on to something else. So yeah, make my day.   
  


Disclaimer: I own everything except mention of the names Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Possibly some other uses form Harry Potter which all belong to JKR.   
  


~ADRENALINE 


End file.
